Operación ROMANCE
by MarianMarian
Summary: Soul y Maka se pelean, eso es normal, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando ellos llegan al límite de  hasta odiarse? Kid , Liz, Patti, Black Star y Tsubaki les tocará la difícil tarea de hacer que se reconcilien, en la operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E . Capitulo 3!Imperdible!
1. Chapter 1

Operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero esta historia si (xD)

Summary: Soul y Maka se pelean, eso es normal, pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando ellos llegan al límite de odiarse? Kid , Liz, Patti, Black Star y Tsubaki les toca la difícil tarea de hacer que se reconcilien, en la operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E ¡Si quieren reírse entren a leer el fic :3!

Advertencia: Ninguna, es apta para todo público, pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos habrá mucho Soul x Maka Primer fic,( dejen comentarios constructivos please xDDD)

Aclaración: N/A significa "Notas de la autora"

General POV

Capitulo uno: ¡Empieza la operación!

-¡Idiota! – Se escuchaba la voz de una chica, aparentemente enojada, en el patio de la vieja escuela de Shibusen.

-Eso te pasa por hacer las cosas a tu manera, ¡Planolandia!- Le contestó de muy mala manera un joven de cabello blanco.

La chica suspiró resignada, pero luego de una corta meditación, tomo un bonito libro que tenía en su bolsillo, y respirando una gran bocanada de aire, gritó.

-¡Maka-Chop! – Y dicho esto lo golpeó con ese libro, haciendo que su compañero, llamado Soul, gritara de dolor.

- ¡Serás tonta Maka! –Dijo frotándose la cabeza con su mano -¿Siempre hay que hacerlo a tu manera?

-¡Pues hubiera funcionado si lo hubieras hecho bien en la misión!- Comentó furiosa la joven de coletas.

Como Soul no tuvo nada que decir en su defensa, cambio de tema.

-¡Marimacho!-Gritó

-¡No cambies el tema tarado!- Contestó Maka

-¡Lo cambio si quiero comelibros!-

-¡Tonto!-

-¡Ingenua!-

-¡Cabeza canosa!-

-¡Coletas de pree-escolar!

-¡Te Odio!-

Y así siguieron, por horas quizás.

Tan fuertes eran sus gritos que hasta sus amigos lo escucharon en la otra esquina del patio

-¡Que ruidosos!... ¡Parecen marido y mujer!- Dijo protestando Liz, arma de Kid y hermana de Patti.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Rompen mis simétricos oídos!- Agregó Kid, hijo de Shinigami-Sama , tapándose los oídos

-¡Jaja! ¡Marido y mujer!- Se rió muy feliz Patti, aunque no entienda nada de lo que están hablando (N/A: Tipico xD)

-Deberíamos hacer algo- Propuso Tsubaki, arma y compañera de Black Star, mientras traía unas galletas para compartir.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Liz.

-No lo sé, debemos ser precavidos e ingeniosos, por cualquier cosa se podrían pelear- Respondió muy pensativa la joven de cabello negro, agarró su taza de té y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Tsubaki dijo…

-¿Y tú qué opinas Black Star?-

-¡Jaaa! ¡No me hagas pensar Tsubaki! ¡A mi estas cosas no me incumben! – Dijo Black Star, con su típico tono de "Yo soy el mejor".

-C-Claro…- Asintío La joven ojiazul, con cara de decepción

-Pero…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kid?- Preguntaron Tsubaki y Liz.

-Pero no hay que hacer que vuelvan a hacer amigos… hay que… ¡ENAMORARLOS!- Dijo entusiasmado y con ojitos brillosos.

-¿NANIIIIII?- Gritaron todos como si estuvieran en un estado de Shock, de solo pensar esa idea ya era bastante bizarra… ¿Maka y Soul juntos? ¿Cómo pareja? ¡Era absurdo! Pero… ¿Podría funcionar?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó entusiasmada- Si hacemos que se enamoren, seguramente unirán sus lazos como algo mas que amigos, y las peleas rutinales serían menores, ya que son "Más que amigos"- Dicho esto, dejo el acento serio y filosófico.

-¡C-Claro! ¡Buena idea Kid!- Gritó eufórica Tsubaki.

-¿Les digo algo?- Preguntó Black Star

-Dinos-

-Esta idea me parece…- Susurró.

-¿Siii…?- Se acercaron a él, aparentemente curiosos

-¡Esta idea me parece demasiado CURSI! ¡Por favooooor! – Dicho esto levantó los brazos-¡El Dios Black Star no tiene que soportar estas cursilerías!-

Y todos lo miraron con una cara de decepción fatal, como si su equipo favorito de futbol fuese a perder, pero enseguida ellos recordaron el tema.

-¡Vamos Black Star! ¡Será divertido!- Dijo con tono convincente Liz.

-¡Tiene razón Liz! ¡Será divertido!- Exclamó muy sonriente Tsubaki, colocando la mano en su hombro.

-¡No! – Gritó nuevamente Black Star , cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el seño

-¡Por favor Black Star! – Rogaron sus amigos.

-¡Que No es NO!- Reclamó.

-¡Anda!-

-¡NOOOO!- Exclamó bastante enojado el joven de la estrella en el brazo.

-¡Por favooooor!- Rogaron Liz y Tsubaki, poniéndose de rodillas, mientras que Patti las imitaba sin tener idea del asunto -¡Haremos lo que tú quieras!

-¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo!- Dijo Black Star.

-Que va…- Susurró Kid- ¡Te dejaremos ser el líder!- Exclamó, haciendo que Black Star cambie su posición y se volteara a ver a su amigo que estaba detrás de el

-Dejame pensarlo razonablemente… ¡CLARO! ¡El gran y todo poderoso Black Star dirigirá esta misión! De ahora en más llámenme…- Y dando un gran salto mortal dice…- ¡El Dios del amor!- Vistiendo una linda capa rosa con un corazón en el medio.

Dicho esta "Gran frase" ideada por el imparactivo joven, a los demás en su cabeza apareció una gota enorme característica de las expresiones del anime (N/A: Seguramente saben de lo que hablo xDD no soy muy buena explicando estas cosas)

-Ok Dios del amor, ¿Tienes algún plan?- Preguntó Liz con tono de chica cool.

-Pues… eh… ejem-

-Yo tengo un plan- Dijo Kid, haciendo que los demás le presten atención.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron todos.

-Lo llamo Operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E- Explicó Kid con su acento serio típico de él.

-¿Romance?- Exclamó curioso Black Start

-Así es, ya ise los planos- Y como por arte de magia, Kid sacó de su pequeño bolsillo un plano enorme de 5 metros de alto con ubicaciones, conceptos, etc…

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho tan rápido?- Exclamaron todos boquiabiertos.

-Supuse que esto iva a pasar, aparte miren, ¡El plano y los dibujos son totalmente simétricos!- Comentó el joven shinigami con brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que los demás tengan una gota al estilo anime.

-¡Y! ¡Y Patti iso los dibujos! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- Agregó Patti muy contenta, por consiguiente, la gota en la cabeza de los jóvenes aumentó (N-A: xDDD)

-Bueno concentrémonos, la primera fase es la R, la primera letra de Romance, claro está- Comentó Kid.

-¿ R de Reconcileacion?- Preguntó Tsubaki

-¡Muy bien Tsubaki!- Alagó - ¡Tu estarás encargada de esta fase!

-O-ok, pero… ¿De que se trata? – Interrogó inocentemente.

-No lo sé, te tocará pensar en ello- Respondió.

Tsubaki derrama una gota al estilo anime.

-¿Entonces para que es ese maldito plano?- Exclamó aburrido Black Star

-Porque me sentía mal… ¡Porque soy un asimétrico desgraciado que no puede hacer nada! ¡Buaaaaa!- Lloriqueó, haciendo que Patti se matara de la risa.

-Bueno… -Dijo Liz desviando la mirada de su compañero,- Mañana idearemos el plan, ¿Ok?.

-¡Ok! ¡Yahooooooooooo!- Gritó Black Star, En consecuencia de esto, Soul y Maka lo escucharon mientras peleaban, otra vez.

-¿Por qué Black Start esta gritando con una capa rosada?- Preguntó Maka atónita.

-Sabes que, no lo sé, ¡Y Ni quiero saberlo!- Respondió Soul.

¡!°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ok xD hasta aquí el capitulo uno… 8 hojas escribiendo y esta mierdita salió ._.

Aclaro que este es mi primer fic xDDDD asi que no soy muy buena con esto

Igualmente gracias por leer

Proximo capitulo: Fase 1: Reconciliación!


	2. Fase 1: R Reconciliasión

Operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece Nyaa T,T

Bueno… aquí el segundo Cap… ¡Que lo disfruten!

GENERAL POV

Capitulo 2: Fase R

Un día después de la larga pelea de Soul y Maka y el LAAAAAARGO sermón de Black Star sobre ser Dios. Los chicos apenas se levantaron (Cambiados, desayunados y arreglados, claro está) Se reunieron en la mansión de Kid, sin decirle ni una palabra a Soul y Maka, pero no hiso falta ya que… estaban dormidos.

Pero un inconveniente se presentó antes de que Tsubaki y Black Star entren por la puerta principal… Ya que Kid se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada

-¡Black STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- Gritó desesperadamente Kid.

-¡Así no se le habla a el Dios del amor, AMORFO!- Se acomoda su capa rosada con un corazón -¿Qué quieres?- Dijo entre dientes, para controlar su ira

-¡Tu ropa! … ¡Tu-Tu cabello!- Respondió retrocediendo unos pasos y temblando como niña de 3 años.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?- Le preguntó, aparentemente sorprendido ante su reacción.

Luego de dos minutos de silencio, Kid respondió

-¡No me digas que no lo sabes! ¡Estas totalmente asimétrico! ¡Tienes 3 cabellos revueltos por cualquier lugar! ¡Y tu camisa no tiene un botón! Por favor… ¡Hasta la misma Madre Teresa de Calcuta se daría cuenta! – Respondió el joven Shinigami, sacando un aerosol llamado "Perfección instantánea" apuntando a Black Star.

Tsubaki y su compañero derramaron una gota ENORME al estilo anime (N-A: xD!)

-¡Lo que nos faltabaaa!- Gritó llevando sus manos a la cabeza- ¡Tsubaki me tiene que levantar temprano y ahora esto! ¿Nunca vas a cambiar PSICOTICO?- Protestó el joven.

-¡Idiota! Ahora te explicare la importancia de la Simetría… Desde el siglo XII… – Respondió seriamente bajando su tono de voz y sacando un libro de 800 páginas.

-¡Que hice yo para merecer ESTO!- Gritaba desconsoladamente Black Start, haciendo que Tsubaki derramara otra gota anime.

Luego de media hora aproximadamente, Kid terminó de leer el libro (Que para suerte de el joven del clan estrella, las letras eran grandes) y él lo cerró. Tsubaki estaba enormemente aliviada y Black Star le estaba besando los pies al joven Shinigami al saber que ya termino su sermón de la historia de la simetría…

-¡Aleluya! – Exclamó Black Star de rodillas mirando al cielo.

-¡Neeeh! ¡Kid-kun!- Gritó Patti desde la ventana del primer piso- ¡Ven que mi onee-chan te llama!-

-¡Dile que ya voy!- Respondió.

Una vez que los chicos entraron se dispusieron a charlar, comenzaron a tramar su "Estrategico" proyecto.

-Ok Tsubaki, como estas a cargo de la R de "Reconciliación" a ti te toca decidir qué haremos- Dijo Liz mientras agarraba un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-Bueno… yo había pensado esto. Verán, le propuse primero a Soul, sin decirle nada de nuestro plan claro, que le escribiera una carta a Maka diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y se arrepentía por haber dicho esas cosas malas acerca de ella, y que le pusiera perfume, pero el se reusó…

_Flash Back_

_En las afueras del Shubusen se encontraban Tsubaki y Soul , ella le explico la idea… _

_-Y… Soul… ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro, con la mirada bastante convincente._

_-Lo siento, pero me parece una idea bastante cursi y nada cool, aparte no quiero disculparme con esa marimacha plana…- Dicho esto, Soul desapareció entre la niebla al estilo Jack el Destripador, sin dejar rastro… (N-A: Musica tétrica xD)._

_-Este chico no tiene remedio…- Bufó cansada la joven ojiazul._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Agh! No tiene remedio- Bufó Kid.

-Exactamente eso dije yo- Se rió Tsubaki-Por eso, durante un tiempo de la noche le escribí esta carta por él, considerando su actitud, solo falta entregársela a Maka mientras duerme…

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- Preguntó Liz

-Pues lo pondremos en el buzón, claro está, pero que diga "Para Maka" ya que no quiero que Soul lo lea- Contestó Tsubaki tomando la carta entre sus manos.

-¡Sera mejor que vallamos antes de que se despierten!- Agregó Kid

-Tienes razón, ¡Vallamos rápido!- Exclamó la joven pelinegra- ¡Ah! Black Star, ¿Podrías ponerle perfume a la carta por mi?- Preguntó

-¿Y porque yo?- Bufó el joven.

-Por que como jefes debes cooperar, tonto- Dicho esto Kid se fue hacia la puerta con Liz y Patti al lado- Esta en el baño.

-O-ok…-

-Te esperamos en la puerta Black Star- Dijo amablemente Tsubaki.

Los chicos se fueron, dejándolo solo en el pasillo… ABSOLUTAMENTE SOLO.

-¡ECO!... Eco…eco…eco…eco –Gritó Black Star al no haber ser viviente en esa casa.

-Ok, no será tan difícil encontrar ese baño… ¿No?- Eso dijo antes de voltear hacia atrás, porque cuando lo hiso… se encontró con un laberinto de puertas y caminos…

-Bueno… ¡Retiro lo dicho!- Exclamó Black Star con una gota al estilo anime.

Entonces él se propuso a buscar el baño… Cuando ya estaba a punto de desesperarse vio que el baño estaba justo a la derecha de el… Bendita suerte, ¿No Black Star?

Cuando entro al baño vio su elegante interior, las toallas parecían perfectamente ordenadas y alineadas "Simétricamente" (Y creo que todos ya sabemos porque) el piso era de mármol cuadriculado blanco y negro, al igual que las paredes, solo que estas eran de color blanco, y pegada a ella se encontraba una bañera gigante incluida una pequeña regadera a su lado.

-Este baño es más grande que mi casa…- Comentó.

-Ok… ¿Dónde estará ese maldito perfume?- Se preguntó mirando para todos lados.

Despues de 5 minutos de búsqueda, Black Star pudo divisar dos perfumes, uno era rosa… de marca "Passion" y el otro era de color verde acuoso, no llevaba etiqueta, pero Black Star no se podía decidir cuál de los dos elegir, así que, como conclusión dijo…

-El rosa me parecé muy de niñita-Dijo mirándolo- Mejor llevaré el verde… no importa mucho, ¿O sí?- Exclamó con una cara sonriente, luego de ello hecho un poco a la carta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Afuera lo esperaban Kid y los demás.

-¿Y? ¿Encontraste el perfume?- Pregunto Liz.

-Pues…

-¡No hay tiempo!- Interrumpió Kid - ¡Démonos prisa que Maka es de levantarse temprano!-Gritó

Todos salieron corriendo por temor a llegar tarde, solo tardaron unos 3 minutos en llegar (Por influencia de Kid) Y cuando llegaron, colocaron la carta en el buzón, Black Star toco la puerta para poder ocultarse entre los arbustos de la casa, junto con los demás.

Maka POV

Cuando recién me levanté escuché a alguien tocar la puerta, pero cuando la abrí no había nadie allí, miré para los costados pero no había nadie… estaba totalmente desierto.

Pero pude notar que el buzón, seguramente algún bromista se habrá robado nuestro correo.

-Típico…- Bufé

Fui para allá, caminando normalmente cuando pude oir unos movimientos provenientes de los arbustos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunté amenazante.

Pasaron segundos y nadie respondió, los arbustos estaban quietos, seguramente era un conejillo que se había perdido por ahí (N-A: Aunque sabemos exactamente quienes son : P!)

Abrí el buzón, y me encontré con lo de siempre, cuentas, postales de mi mamá, cartas de disculpa de mi papá (Por las cuales no eran muy bien recibidas) lo normal, pero encontré otra cosa ahí.

-Una carta… ¿De Soul?- Me pregunté.

Me empecé a ilusionar, quizás el estaba arrepentido por lo que hiso y le escribió una carta, aunque viviera al lado. Sonreí.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando olí esa carta, era asqueroso, parecía excremento de perro… ahí inmediatamente supe que no se trataba de una disculpa si no de una broma, y de una broma bastante pesada…

No lo soporté, fui para la casa con cara de matar a alguien.

Llegué hacia la puerta de la habitación de Soul, todavía el se encontraba dormido, pero como mi ira era más fuerte que mi conciencia, abrí la puerta con muchísima fuerza, provocando que se despertara bruscamente colléndose de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa IDIOTA!- Gritó.

-Mejor dicho… ¿Qué te pasa a TI MALVADO?- Le contesté de mala manera- ¿Te crees muy listo como para que YO caiga en tu broma?.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Interrogó frunciendo el seño

Y así seguimos discutiendo un buen rato, parece ser que él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo más lógico es no creerle.

GENERAL POV.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la ventana a espiarlos (Aun con el arbusto puesto) disimuladamente, a ver qué tal se arreglaría todo.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué se están peleando?- Puse todo mi corazón en esa carta- Dijo tristemente Tsubaki.

Y ahí todos quedando mirando decepcionados la típica escena de pelea entre marido y mujer, hasta que Kid interrumpió el silencio…

-Black Star…- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Ah?

-¿Le echaste el perfume rosado a la carta… no?- Preguntó entre dientes.

-P-Pu-Pues…-

-¡BLACK STAR!- Gritó Kid. Haciendo que Soul y Maka se volteen hacia la ventana, pero como ellos se escondieron lamentablemente no lo notaron y siguieron con su discusión.

-¡Tonto! ¡El frasco verde no era perfume! ¡Es un insecticida que invento mi padre para combatir la plaga de cucarachas que había en la casa! ¡Y créeme que él no es nada bueno haciéndolo!- Dijo con ira Kid, provocando que Black Star retrocediera.

-¡P-pero!- Balbuceó- ¡Tu también tuviste parte de la culpa! – Dijo para defenderse- Si lo hubieras olido antes de que partiéramos, corriéramos y no sintiéramos el olor por culpa del aire que pasaba, me lo hubieras dicho y podríamos haber comenzado de nuevo! ¡Agggh!- Expresó con enojo, pero en voz baja.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, Tsubaki los miraba con cara de decepción, Patti solo miraba una mosca que pasaba por allí mientras que Liz anotaba los resultados en su cuaderno (N.A: Recuerden que lo había sacado cuando estaban en casa de Kid).

Operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E.

Fase 1: R : Reconciliación

FALLIDA


	3. Fase 2: O Orden

Disclaimer: Soul Eater aun no me pertenece u_u, si es de ser así Soul y Maka ya tendrían como 500 hijos y Excalibur hubiera muerto : 3

Aclaración: No pienso hacer otro fic de Soul Eater hasta terminar este, pero estoy planeando un Drabble con contenido "Lemmon"(De Soul Eater claro Xd) si es que tardo mucho en escribir este fic :3.

Bueno, Aquí el capitulo 3… ¡Que lo disfruteeen! Y sory por mi falta de ortografía D:

Capitulo 3: Fase O

General POV

Aproximadamente dos horas después del gran fracaso de la fase R. Los chicos se reunieron con Soul y Maka para ir a la escuela Shibusen,claro que ellos no mediaban ninguna palabra debido a la discusión que tuvieron horas atrás… Y eso estaba provocando que los demás se sintieran un tanto incomodos, por lo cual, Tsubaki decidió romper el silencio.

-Este… Maka-chan- Dijo al oído de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?-Interrogó al saber que su amiga le estaba hablando en un tono de voz baja.

-¿Puedes decirme exactamente qué pasó con Soul-Kun… por favor?- Rogó-No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

-Pues… No tengo remedio- Maka la aparta del grupo, pero solo unos metros, para contarle lo que EXACTAMENTE había pasado sin que los demás escucharan.

-Verás…

_Flash Back and Maka POV_

_No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos__, Soul estaba gravemente herido sobre mis brazos, y yo llorando desconsoladamente maldiciendo el porqué era tan débil, el porqué acepte esa misión._

_Por suerte mi compañero estaba consiente viendo como mis lágrimas caían sobre su pecho._

_-Si te preocupas así por mí, estaré peor que ahora- Comentó, haciendo que parara de llorar._

_De repente se paró, sin gemir de dolor, me miró a los ojos y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas._

_-Pero si te preocupas demasiado por mí… estaré obligado a hacer esto- Dijo dulcemente, acercándose hacia mí, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo de mí parte._

_Y sin previo aviso, me besó._

_Quedé totalmente pasmada ante esa reacción, pero le correspondí, no podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, me perdía en esa mirada tan dulce…_

_El beso solo duró unos segundos, pero yo quería que fuera eterno._

_Nos miramos dulcemente, pero unos segundos después, nos peleamos por una tontería._

_-¡Que no eres débil! ¡Tarada!- Me gritó._

_-¡Que si lo soy imbécil!- Le discutí_

_Y bueno, por eso estamos en lío hoy… por una pelea bastante estúpida que no pudimos arreglar charlando, porque… siempre acabamos peleando y así sucesivamente._

_Fin Del Flash Back and General POV_

Tsubaki se había quedado pasmada… ¿Por esa tontería se habían peleado? ¡Qué Absurdo! Pero… en su caso… así es el amor.

Sonrío.

Llegaron al Shibusen y las clases fueron aburridas, el profesor Sid quebrándoles los huesos, Stein diseccionando hasta quedarlos traumados… no normal.

Hasta que en la hora de salida Shinigami-sama llamo a Soul y a Maka para que hablaran con él, sin conocer causa alguna.

Esto dio la oportunidad de que sus amigos se reunieran, para planificar la fase "O".

-¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Liz, mientras sacaba su cuaderno.

-Déjanos pensar… Hmmmm…- Respondió Black Star acomodando su linda capa rosita (N:A : xD)

-Pero que quede algo claro… el que se encargará de esta fase seré ¡Yo! , ¿Ok?- Exclamó Kid con bastante entusiasmo de lo normal, mientras todo lo miraban con cara de asombro.

-¿Y por qué?- Bufó Black Star, aparentemente a la defensiva.

-Pues… ¡DAAH! ¡La O es una letra bastante simétrica como para que ALGUIEN de ustedes pueda ingeniar un plan con ella sin que resulte FALLIDA!-

Dicho esto en los demás se les apareció la típica al estilo anime, mientras que Patti solo podía reír a carcajadas… como siempre.

-Pues cual es el plan… ¡PSICOTICO!- Regaño el joven del clan estrella.

-Fácil, la fase O será de "Orden"- Respondió el joven Shinigami, con su típico acento serio.

-Uf, que obvio departe de el…- Dijo para sí misma Liz, con una gota al estilo anime- ¿Y cómo será?- Preguntó.

-Simple, le ordenaremos la casa- Exclamó, haciendo que todos queden enojados.

-¿Queee? ¡Yo no seré la asistenta de nadie! ¡Limpiar no me dá!- Regaño el joven imperactivo- ¡De esas cosas se encarga Tsubaki!

Al decir esto Black Star miró extrañado a Tsubaki, ya que estaba sin decir ni una sóla palabra.

¡Y claro! Despues de lo que le contó Maka era de esperarse una reacción como esa, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado un beso entre Soul y Maka? Pues sería una locura de solo pensarlos, pero como siempre a dicho… Los que se pelean, se aman.

-¡Heeeey! ¡Tierra llamando a Tsubaki! ¡Contesta Tsubaki!- Gritó Black Star, tratando de llamar la atención de su joven compañera.

-¿E-eh? P-perdóname…- Suspiró- Y, Kid-kun, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Pues… ¡Les limpiaremos la casa!- Dijo Kid con brillitos en los ojos.

Todos derraman una ENORME gota al estilo anime (N-A: ¡Ja! Siempre tengo que interrumpir en esa parte xD)

-¿Ven? ¡Que les había dicho!- Protestó Black Star cruzando los brazos.

-Pero velo por el lado útil, idiota, recuerda que es viernes, y los viernes le toca la limpieza de casa a Soul, así que si nosotros nos adelantamos, considerando que mi padre los llamó, limpiémosle la casa así les sobra tiempo para charlar sus problemas… y así… reconciliarse- Dicho esto puso una mirada firme y seria.

-No le veo mucha lógica al plan, pero podría funcionar- Comentó Liz anotando en su cuaderno- Pero…

-¿Pero?- Se acercaron todos a la joven rubia.

-No dejes que Black Star arruine el plan otra vez, Tsubaki- Dijo fríamente a la joven ojiazul.

-S-si- Asintió- Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-¡Apurémonos que no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda!- Exclamó eufórico Kid mientras apuraba a los demás a correr hacia la casa de sus dos amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Liz se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

-Chicos… ¡No tenemos las llaves de la casa!- Comentó la joven, haciendo que los otros se sorprendieran.

-Tranquila, Patti sabe que hacer…- Dijo orgulloso- Ohh… ¡Patti!

-¿Siii?- Respondió feliz.

-Patti, querida- Posicionó la mano sobre su hombro- Imagina que esa puerta es una jirafa… si, una linda y alta jirafa como a las que a ti tanto te gusta- Dijo Kid, haciendo que Patti se asombrera.

-Y dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer con las jirafitas, Patti?- Pronunció cantando.

-Hmm, pues…- Dijo dulcemente llevando un dedo hacia su boca- ¡PARTIRLES EL CUELLO! ¡HYAAAAA!- Gritó como si estuviera en un estado Bipolar.

De repente derribó la puerta de un sopetón, y como por arte de magia los chicos pudieron entrar (N.A: ¡Yea! The power of Anti jirafas xD")

-¡Este lugar es un chiquero! ¡Totalmente asímetrico! ¡Vengan! Es hora de la limpieza- Ordenó entusiasmado el joven Shinigami.

Y a partir de esa "Gran frase" Montó un video musical llamado "Vamos a limpiar, con Kid Popins" y sacó su paraguas mágico y el aerosol perfección instantánea, y limpió la casa en dos segundos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció mi montaje musical?- Dijo el engreído de Kid.

-¡Fabuloso!- Gritaron las chicas, totalmente asombradas por su rapidez.

-Perturbador- Comentó Black Star, mirándolo de pies a cabeza porque el joven Shinigami llevaba puesto un vestido de mucama sin olvidar el paraguas con el que hacía juego (N.a: xD).

-No, lo, puedo, ¡CREER!- comentó entusiasmado Black Star mirando hacia la televisor- ¡¿Por qué Soul no me dijo que tenía el Guitar Hero? ¡!- Gritó nuevamente para agarrar la guitarra y disponerse a jugar.

-¡Black Star! ¡No desordenes NADA o si no te daré un paraguaso! – Exclamó eufórico el joven Shinigami , aun con el traje de mucama.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Black star estaba sobre los muebles rompiendo cualquier cantidad de vasijas, desordenando los libros de Maka, y tirando algún que otro cuadro.

-¡_I want Rock! ¡Rock and Roll in my soul! –_Cantaba (Desafinadamente) Black Star mientras tocaba la guitarra.

-¡Soy el Dios amoroso del ROCK!- Ok… ya Black Star había está exagerando, provocando una GRAN gota al estilo animé.

La casa quedó destrozada, incluyendo la puerta derribada por Patti.

-¡Black STAAAAAAAAR!-

-Tranquilos, lo arreglaré en un segundo- Dijo Kid sacando un palo de escoba- ¡Repitan todos! Bibidi… Babidi…- Pero sus palabras mágicas y TOTALMENTE ORIGINALES (N.A: mentira xD) Fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Liz.

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen!- Gritaba la joven rubia.

Los demás se escondieron tras los arbustos (Otra vez) para que no lo descubrieran.

Y como tengo sueño, para resumir el final… Maka se enfadó con Soul por no ordenar la casa, pero él se puso a la defensiva diciéndole que ni siquiera había entrado y estaba con ella, pero ella esto, y aquello, y Bla Bla Bla…

Y no podía faltar decir que Kid se enojó otra vez con Black Star, llegando a otra discusión.

Liz anotaba los resultados.

Operación R.O.M.A.N.C.E

Fase 2: O "Orden"

FALLIDA

¡Y POR BLACK STAR!


End file.
